This invention pertains to the field of shredders. More specifically, this invention pertains to paper shredders.
Paper shredders comprise at least one cutting cylinder and, typically, a pair of opposed cutting cylinders. Most cutting cylinders consist of a shaft and a plurality of spaced apart cutting disks. Strippers are commonly used in paper shredders to keep particles of paper away from the circumference of the shaft and thus avoid build up, jamming and diminished speed of the cylinders.
The prior art contains many examples of strippers. In order to obtain the ideal amount of coverage, many shredders currently include two piece strippers. Although two piece strippers are capable of producing the requisite coverage, they are problematic because they make assembly of the cutting cylinders difficult.
A one piece stripper that would effectively keep cut particles in the proper paper path and strip particles away from the circumference of the spacers between the cutting disks would be a welcome improvement in the art.